<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake by OriliumButtons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789494">Fake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriliumButtons/pseuds/OriliumButtons'>OriliumButtons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 Impostors, Alien Flora &amp; Fauna, Alien Impostor, Alien Planet, Aliens, Captain Blue (Among Us), Cultural Differences, Diplomatic meetings, Found Family, Gen, Green please i know you're from mars, IT IS OUT TO GET YOU, Lesbians in Space, Lime sleeps in Weapons because she has a thing for lasers, Murder Mystery, Non-Human Morality, Nonbinary Character, Planetary Colonization, Platonic Life Partners, Red is trying, Research, So much Lore, Space Battles, Space Gays, Space Missions, The Skeld (Among Us), a little bit of Humans Are Space Orcs, but stop thirsting after signs of life, but your faves will still die :), he's just from france, i might add romance if yall ask, if you have to ask they are probably not straight and/or cis, more friendships as they come along, moss - Freeform, no one gets ejected, orange is scary but he's not the impostor, the crewmates all have names, the vent moss returns, traitors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriliumButtons/pseuds/OriliumButtons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A distant planet made first contact with Earth 57 years ago. In that time, a fragile friendship has developed between the two worlds, despite neither knowing much about the other. The Terran Coalition negotiated to send diplomats to the Arkrystian Tribes to try to bridge the gap in both scientific advancements, and cultural identity. Unknown to Captain Anna Kraus of The SKELD, the Arkrystians were already involved in Earth's affairs. And unknown to either party, someone on this ship doesn't want the crew to ever make it to their destination. </p><p>(Red's name is pronounced Lis Kay, btw)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue &amp; Red (Among Us), Crewmate &amp; Impostor (Among Us), Impostor &amp; Impostor (Among Us), Lime &amp; Purple (Among Us), Orange &amp; Pink (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Some Stars Are Lonely, Others Just Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liske snuffs the light out behind them, and starts down the hall away from the day just spent in Communications. Their body writhes warmly underneath the red suit, eager for food among the view of stars. A hush has fallen on The Skeld. </p><p>Liske pauses, suddenly cold in anxiety about that. They quickly take out their halopad, stopping right outside Weapons. The display states that the ship has entered the “night cycle”, as the humans put it, about an hour and a half ago. </p><p>“You’re up awful late, Commander Red.”</p><p>Liske feels like they jump out of their suit, reflexively disengaging their halopad. Captain Blue doesn’t look up from her task at the ship-throne. What did the humans call it? Cockpit?</p><p>“Captain, it appears I’ve lost track of time at my post in Communications. I apologize for disturbing you so late.”</p><p>Dark, obsidian eyes glance their way, lips curled in professional amusement, and for just a moment their gazes meet. For just a moment, their body feels like its completely still - like the room, like ice. She turns her attention back to the stars ahead like they were nothing but a thought. Liske’s body coils cold around itself in dread. For what, they don’t know.</p><p>Her gloved hand casually raises to beckon them closer. They do. She is their Captain. </p><p>“You’re not disturbing me,” she says, “There’s simply no rest for the wicked tonight.”</p><p>Liske hums at that. Confusion flutters them, and they outwardly tilt their head to the side. “But...You’re not wicked, Captain.”</p><p>Her eyes snap to them, and for a second she seems to be shocked. Then, a deep, husky belly laugh is startled out of her. The confusion only grows in them at the odd display. Then again, they reason, humans are odd. </p><p>"Neither are you, Commander, but here we are." </p><p>Blue disengages her halopad, whatever task forgotten. She shifts in her seat, perhaps to get more comfortable. Liske is suddenly aware of how outwardly still they were standing near her seat. Too still to avoid suspicion. They shift weight. </p><p>Catching movement, those unnerving two eyes now are completely focused on them. They quiver, involuntary. They know eye contact and the baring of teeth are friendly gestures. That doesn't put them at ease. </p><p>They decide that those instincts are stupid at the moment, and stubbornly sits where they stand. Captain Blue is kind and thoughtful, and deserves this mutual vulnerability from her Commander, their evolutionary differences be damned. </p><p>“Aren’t you tired, Blue? Are you ok?”</p><p>Their Captain sighs, blowing a stray, lazy curl from her face. She breaks eye contact, turning her gaze to the stars beyond them. Liske’s tendrils unfurl in quiet relief, and they wait for their Captain to gather her thoughts. When she speaks, her voice is soft but her throat is tense.</p><p>“We started this mission one Earth week ago, and nothing has happened. I’ve been around long enough to know that in space, not a single thing will ever be as expected. Just...I’m just waiting for that other shoe to drop out here, and that’s making me stay on edge.”</p><p>Liske follows her gaze to those phantom lights beyond the glass. How lonely, they muse, it must be to be burning alone in a vacuum. And how certainly lonely a human must feel staring at it, considering humanity’s ability of empathy for even inanimate objects. Time to redirect their human.</p><p>“And how will you be there for the crew when it does with not enough sleep? Or any food?”</p><p>They can feel their Captain staring at them, but they do not turn around. It was Blue’s turn to be just a thought.</p><p>After a moment, they hear a quiet “goodnight”, and Captain Blue leaves Liske in Weapons to pursue proper rest. All that’s left are the cold glass and distant balls of fire. The hum of the ship sings in the dark.</p><p>Liske cannot help but mimic a “smile”. Easing off their helmet with a press of a button, they tingle in relief as their many eyes open and their black tendrils unravel from their bindings. They take off their backpack and consume the flesh within. </p><p>What wonderful loneliness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Walls Are Breathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a situation in security.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Anna Kraus was making her rounds in Navigation when her coms beeped. She accepts the message.</p><p>“Captain Blue, we have a situation in Security.”</p><p>Dread pooled in her gut at the sound of Green, the botanist assigned for this mission, making that call.</p><p>“What kind of situation?”</p><p>“Well, um… I. Come see for yourself. And, make sure your helmet is engaged! This stuff is weird and White hasn’t come back from Medbay yet.”</p><p>Removing her hat, she releases air through her nose slowly to calm her frustration at the young Crewmate. She presses the engage button on her collar, and her helmet slides seamlessly into place.</p><p>“Alright, Green. I’ll send Commander Red to check on White and Dr. Black. I trust you have the door locked by protocol?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Good. I’m on my way.”</p><p>She walks down the corridor and dismisses the concerned look of Pink at seeing her Captain helmeted up. She hears the swish of the helmet engaging as she continues on her way to Communications. Good. At least Pink is competent today.</p><p>Commander Red perks up from her place at Comms, pulling off the headphones and slipping on her hijab in one fluid motion. She jumps to attention, engaging her helmet and saluting.</p><p>“Commander, you are needed to oversee whatever is happening to White in Medbay. After Dr. Black gives him the all-clear, stop by Administration and give Cyan your report to download. Await further instructions.”</p><p>“Yes, Captain.”</p><p>Her Commander shadows her out the door to Coms, and then splits to the other direction. When she arrives to Security, the door is shut still, and she scans her gloved hand to unlock it. She immediately locks it behind her at the sight before her.</p><p>At the right side of the room, the vent is overgrowing something that would be moss-like, if it wasn’t bioluminescent and clearly dotted with purple splotches. Green stands to attention and waits on the Captain to give them permission to report. But this wasn’t the time for formalities. Ugh, new recruits.</p><p>“What happened here.”</p><p>“Captain, my scanners say the vents are overgrowing with multiple organic life forms, and they appear to be plant-like in nature. I don’t know how or why they got in here, but they seem to be creating a surplus amount of oxygen at a constant rate of its growth. This isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen before, not even on the Martian colony.”</p><p>Green’s Martian drone hops down from their shoulder and takes a bit of the moss into its toothy spider-like mouth. It crawls back up to its perch on their shoulder, four insect-like limbs sticking easily to their suit like a bug crawling up a wall. She represses a shiver.</p><p>“And White?”</p><p>“White discovered it as he was doing his tasks in here. He immediately called me and I walked him to Medbay. That’s when I called you.”</p><p>Kraus hums in thought. Green is tense. Probably stressed by the situation, on top of the helmet restricting the sprout on their head from standing straight. But, she recognizes that nervous energy of a scientist on the verge of a breakthrough. They may be new, and a little reckless, but they wouldn’t be on this mission if they weren’t capable, she reminds herself. She ignores the excited flutters of her crewmate’s hands as they try to stay professional.</p><p>“Keep your scanners on the look out for anything that could be a possible threat. Have Orange stand by with decontaminates should it come down to that. I expect a report submitted to Cyan by the end of the day. If you find anything, I will be the first to know. Now, you are excused from the group meeting I’m about to call in 15 minutes. I will pass that along to Dr. Black and White.”     </p><p>And with that, Kraus swings out of the room to make her way to the Emergency Meeting button. (She also ignores the excited giggle behind her.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For more context on Green (Aspen), they are from the Martian Colony under the Terran Coalition's rule. After Mars was terraformed, plant life adapted and evolved into one of the most diverse planet-sized forests known to man. There is a symbiotic species that bonds with humans (consensually), and that's the sprout on Green's head. Aspen loves plants so much they became an organic cyborg lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Take A Moment To Compose Yourselves, Gays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some laughs before the angst in next chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There ain’t no reason to be all helmeted up, you know. It’s just you, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Trevon.” He says in that slow country drawl the other once loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toby grins up flirtatiously at him from the medical cot, the bastard. Dr. Trevon Black openly rolls his eyes under his helmet and continues preparing the needle for the blood test. Toby was lucky and not a single one of his vitals were irregular so far, but that doesn’t mean his blood is clean after touching the alien infestation </span>
  <em>
    <span>without his helmet engaged to filter the air</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trevon was not looking forward to having to have him stay overnight for observation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Doctor, and I don’t have a PhD to prove I’m as much of a dumbass as you apparently are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He motions for Toby to stay still as he begins disinfecting the skin around the crook of his arm. He allows a small smirk at the sight of his ex’s hurt expression. Ha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, what were you thinking? Not wearing your helmet while investigating suspicious alien matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” He hissed. Amazing comeback. Really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the locked doors swish open, Trevon uses Toby’s distraction as an opportunity to slide the needle in. Forgive him for that little spark of satisfaction. Commander Red’s soft voice rings clear from where she stays 6 feet away from the possible infection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to take statements once your evaluation is complete, Doctor. White.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stems the flow of blood and ignores what Toby mumbles under his breath, Trevon lowers the opacity of his visor for a second to shoot Red a small smile. Toby recovers mental capacity to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well nothing bad happened. I went to security to start my shift and I noticed some alien moss stuff and touched it without thinking. So here I am, down to my boxers, getting a needle stuck in me randomly by a psycho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red nods and pulls up their holopad to record. After a moment, Trevon retreats to the Medbay Controls and submits the blood sample for testing. When he looks back, Red was just up behind him, practically breathing down his neck. He doesn’t think. His arms are swinging before he can stop them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fist crunches glass and Trevon watches helplessly as Red falls to the floor. Red makes a soft “oof” as she hits the ground, and doesn’t outwardly react but to tilt her head as if she’s confused. She just...lays there. Waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trevon’s panic-stricken mind couldn’t decide whether to say Are You Ok or I’m So Sorry, so instead:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOLY SHIT ARE YOU SORRY?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ARE YOU SORRY??</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red simply raises her forearm to give him a thumbs up. The nanobots that the helmets are made of finally kick in to repair the crack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toby bursts into hysterics and falls over back on the cot. The image of a white man in just a pair of boxers laughing hysterically sends Trevon into his own gut-bursting bellow. God, don’t even talk about Red’s reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red finally speaks as the giggles start to filter away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize. Was I too close?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toby is sent into another round of chuckles, but Trevon grasps his composure by the horns. He takes his Commander’s hand and helps lift her back to her feet. She nods, and peers over her shoulder at the Controls, and tilts her head. He follows her gaze to the light indicating the Captain’s intercoms were on. And listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Captain Blue’s voice sounds off quickly, voice tight and disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meeting in ten minutes. Only Red comes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Black gives his statement and regrets the moment he was ever born. Red zips out of the room with urgency, leaving him alone with the bastard who was hypoventilating about 12 feet away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really wasn’t looking forward to his nightshift.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why Are We Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The meeting begins. Liske doesn't anticipate the humans' reactions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liske’s body burns in pride at themself, reflecting on the night before. As they run down the halls, they can’t help but to anticipate what will come.</p><p>Arriving in the Cafeteria, they nearly chirp to see the Captain already facing them. She was expecting for Liske to be early? They slow their pace and approach slowly, should their Captain perceive either a threat, or their eagerness.</p><p>Liske then notices that everyone has already gathered, without the button ever being pressed. That sears a new wave of pride, selfless and somewhat smothering. Orange is tense, both hands on his knives at his hips. Lime and Purple stand close together, and Lime pauses her hyperactive bouncing to wave at them. (Liske is still unsure where she gets all that energy, seeing as she rarely gets a full night’s sleep). Pink looks like she is frowning from her spot near Orange, hands on her narrow hips in worry. From what Liske knows of Brown, they know for sure he is frowning where he stands apart from the group, arms crossed. He likely is upset at being interrupted with his tasks, since he has the most among the crew.</p><p>Liske makes their way next to their Captain around the meeting table. Strangely enough, Captain Blue tugs them over to her right side instead of her left, and then clears her throat to address the crew.</p><p>“This morning White discovered an anomaly. There is an unknown life form growing in the vents. Green informed me it is producing massive amounts of oxygen when compared to Terran plants. It does not seem to be any kind of dangerous so far, but we have White in the MedBay for an eval. So the question is, do we take the chance, or exterminate it? Keep in mind, you will still have to be cautious should we vote to do nothing.”</p><p>Brown immediately speaks up, uncrossing his arms and stepping closer to the group. Liske feels like ice.</p><p>“We don’t have the option of taking any chances. The Terran Coalition is relying on us to carry out this mission, and they only sent the minimum of people legally allowed to man a spaceship in case things go south. We should focus on staying alive and worry about whatever it was later.”</p><p>Orange nods, and swiftly takes a knife to stab the table. Pink flinches back, a startled yelp in Japanese leaving her. Orange does not notice, and he speaks low in the Terran Common Tongue.</p><p>“I will gladly volunteer my life to protect this ship, even if it is to hose down a garden with acid.”</p><p>Captain Blue turns her piercing attention to Orange. Liske felt her body tense from beside her. They shift closer, attempting small comfort for whatever is wrong.</p><p>“Although I appreciate your enthusiasm, is that necessary, Orange?”</p><p>“...no, Captain Blue.” Orange slips the knife out of the wood. There is a satisfying slish as he places the kitchen knife back in it’s sheath at his hip. Liske resists the urge to reach a tendril across the table and snatch it for themself.</p><p>Their Captain hums in response to that. They figure their Captain is saving whatever conclusion she got from that for later. There is a moment of silence. Pink looks to be forming her words, Lime leans into Purple as if to whisper into the taller one’s ear. Purple whispers back at her. Cyan seems to be unsure of what to think.</p><p>Liske tilts their head. Wasn’t it better for them to keep it? It took most of the night to make it, it would be a waste. They decide to speak.</p><p>“What if it ends up being relatively harmless to us? We have no other information about this organism, other than it could be potentially beneficial to have should our old ship’s oxygen give out. We all know it's a possibility.”</p><p>Their seed planted, they observe several crewmates nod. Pink clears her throat, and speaks slowly but clearly to the group.</p><p>“Earth benefited financially from the Venusian Revolution. We are but a gesture, and they want us to ultimately fail. This old ship, our rag-tag crew, and the fact we’ve been receiving more communication from the Arkrystians than our home is proof of this. I for one am willing to play this by ear. If Commander Red is right, this might be the difference between success and war.”</p><p>Cyan, Yellow, and Brown’s body language suddenly becomes aggressive, and Liske tenses, tendrils’ ends becoming sharp should they need to fight. They didn’t notice that they had taken a step forward until Blue’s hand landed on their shoulder, squeezing firm. They cannot help but step back, and to stand closer to their Captain, seeking comfort.<br/>
Liske curses that instinctive response to touch from an ally when in stress. They are not a child.</p><p>Cyan speaks up first, surprisingly.</p><p>“Why would the Terran Coalition Task Force lay us out to dry? We are their men and women, their engineers and pilots, their scientists, their people!”</p><p>“They would never do that to us!” Yellow adds, slamming his hands on the table. Orange shakes his head, crossing his arms. A dark grimace enters the French-Venusian’s face. Liske supposes he is remembering the damage done to his community by the hands of the Terran Coalition Task Force. 60 years later, and the colony is still recovering, despite their victory.</p><p>They hadn’t noticed the tall Purple getting closer to the table until his voice, laced thickly in Russian origin, speaks quietly in Common.</p><p>“Then why is it happening.”</p><p>Yellow lunges at him, but Orange quickly reacts, holding the enraged man back as he curses out Purple in what Liske assumes is his native tongue.</p><p>“Let go of my brother, Bastard!” Cyan screams, and clocks Orange one square in the jaw. The blow loosens the strong man’s grip on Yellow, and the crew’s electrician wastes no time in freeing himself and rounding on Purple. Lime attempts to get in between her friend and Yellow, while Cyan seems to be regretting punching anyone and fussing over Orange’s jaw.</p><p>Captain Blue slams her hand on the table, and bellows with such a snarl Liske shrinks in fear at the sound of the Apex Predator roaring.</p><p>“Enough!”</p><p>The room goes silent. The offenders back off.</p><p>“As your Captain I won’t lie to you, my crew. There is a strong chance we’ve been sent on a suicide mission, and I have no doubt in my mind that the Terran Coalition Task Force is capable of such a thing. It is possible - no, probable - that each other is all we have. So there will be no fighting on my ship. Is that understood?”</p><p>The crew saluted, and a chorus of “yes Captain Blue” sounded off. Blue pulls out her halopad.</p><p>“Now I’ll ask again. Do we take a risk, or not? The poll is now out for voting.”</p><p>In the end, the “vent moss” was voted to stay. They cannot help but to chirp in satisfaction, their tendrils quivering hot with pride. Their solo mission was off to a great start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear to you Liske is not aroused oh my gods-</p><p>This chapter took a while because my writer's block punched me in the face like Cyan. Oh and depression. And school.<br/>Tell me what you think about the crew, I don't know if I'm handling them all right.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hiraeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pink discovers a piece of her heart. Orange is just glad for the company.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichika Kikumoto prided herself in many things. Cooking was not one of them. </p><p>She wasn’t quite sure how, but Green had smuggled their entire garden from Mars onto the SKELD’s Storage. Each box was either cold, hard supplies, or cold, hard cryo-refrigerated plants in cute little pots. Whoever loaded the Storage for their departure was a cold, hard, idiot. It was a toss up if you would get a titanic-sized thermometer or a turnip named “Timmy”. </p><p>Luckily for her, the carrots Orange had asked her to get were clearly labelled, and a quick look inside confirmed it. She took the box and was on her merry way to the Cafeteria.</p><p>At the far end of the cafe, she knocked twice with her boot at the hidden panel. Orange greeted her at the other side, grinning like the madman he was, and snatched the box from her and scurried into the room he commandeered into the crew’s kitchen. The door, not detecting motion afterward as she stared in shock, swished closed in her face. So she shrugged and turned to leave.</p><p>“Mon ami, there is still work to be done!”</p><p>An apron was thrown over her and she was herded inside. A kitchen knife was handed to her. She found herself at a cutting board with a carrot laying there. Laying there and expecting.</p><p>“I really can’t cook, you know. At all. I was never taught.”</p><p>“Then I will teach you!”</p><p>Ichika put down her knife carefully so as not to accidently cut herself. She quirks a brow at him. She turned to the older man next to her at the counter as she undid the knot of her apron. Actually, why was her apron pink like her suit?</p><p>“And why would you do that for free?”</p><p>“You mean other than it is a life skill everyone should know?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Orange’s mad grin grew soft at her, and with it did his voice. He reaches for his own apron and undoes the knot. He sheaths his unused blades and turns to lean his back on the counter. When he speaks, it is uncharacteristically slow and thoughtful.</p><p>“For one, each other is all we have out here, oui?”</p><p>“Oui.”</p><p>“Brown made a point the other day. They only sent the minimum required by law...and things have already gone off course for us in this void. So. My thoughts are, why not share my skills in case something happens to me?”</p><p>Ichika could understand that sentiment. Even now, she still feels that fear of uncertainty from the other day. The crew has been more wary since. She could tell that they were all asking the same question: What if things are worse than we think?</p><p>“I understand that. That...could potentially be a useful idea to the crew. If we all share the workings of our basic tasks we could prepare for the worst.”</p><p>Ichika blinks when Orange suddenly throws back his head and laughs. Her cheeks feel hot. She clenches her fists to prevent herself from reaching for a knife in her embarrassment. What was so funny with what she said?!</p><p>Orange catches her gaze and he tries to sober up.</p><p>“I’m sorry, mon ami rose, I did not mean to embarrass you. It’s just that, you really are a pragmatist, hah?”</p><p>She turns herself back to the cutting board, calm now. She quirks a brow at him.</p><p>“Is dinner going to cook itself?”</p><p>“Without an apron?!”</p><p>She frowns at him. Shaking her head, she picks it up from where she had draped it on the counter, folds it neatly, and marches over to the laundry bin where she throws it down as subtly as possible.</p><p>“No aprons.”</p><p>“For you, mon cher, I make an exception, if you will be my apprentice :)”</p><p>Ichika has no idea how he added the smiley face in spoken word. She has no idea how she understood it, too. She decides she is having a surreal dream as he walks her through how to hold a knife properly. When she gets that down, he moves on to showing her how to slice a carrot with minor injury to her person (it wasn’t flawless, but it was a start).</p><p>Slowly, her guard that she’s cultivated since emigrating from Japan sank to the back of her mind. Orange (Alphonse Beauchamp, the scientist that figured out life was originally from Venus, she learns) told her stories of his time in the interplanetary circus as a knife thrower in between soft corrections when she makes a little misstep. She tells him about her life in Japan, about her friends from the orphanage, those girls she calls sisters back at her lost “home”. </p><p>She won’t tell him, however, why she left. </p><p>Soon the crew was having dinner in the Cafeteria. Things were still tense, yes, but something had shifted just a smidge. As soft, rich smells of Venusian beef stew filled the air, Ichika felt like she was home for the first time in her life. </p><p>(Later in her bed, Ichika whispers a thank you. " ありがとう、オレンジおじさん。")</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pink's a lesbian and Orange is her new dad, I don't make the rules.<br/>The next few chapters are going to be mostly fluff. It will be a while before the Imposters make their move and start killing people. And what do yall think about Ichika/Liske? Ichika most def has a crush on them but should I go out of my way to mention that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Shot In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichika has that talk with Liske promised the last chapter, but not on her own terms. There is a test run for what is to come.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The small room smelled of metal and something unique to it. It glowed with the heat diverted from the reactor to the room’s plasma vats, supplied in jagged yellow tubes leading down the wall. She was grateful for the red bars keeping people from falling off the ledge. Dying in the plasma refiner’s heat, lying just beneath their feet, is something she wants to never experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika accepted the diverted power to her Shields. One and done, easy. The hard part would be to force her feet to turn towards the bottom part of the room. Where the vent is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where the vent is currently overgrowing with that moss stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A poke to the middle of her back has her stumbling into the wall in an effort to whip around. When she does, she almost sags in relief at her Commander. Ichika holds her middle, chest still heaving. If this was a real situation, how dead would she be for that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander?! You scared me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red takes a step back, her orange-red brows furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’ve always been light on my feet. I never wanted to harm you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika shrugs off that weird wording. She looks at Red expectantly. Her Commander seems to realize this, as her body tenses and avoids eye contact. Was she really nervous?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Orange said you wanted to talk to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh! Yes, I was hoping to come find you after I finished all my tasks, Commander.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Commander’s grey eyes sparkled in interest, and she tilted her head at her. Red’s full attention was on Ichika. She tries to ignore the heat in her stomach from that thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...I. I would like to suggest that we start learning each other’s tasks in case one of us is incapacitated.” She suggested slowly. The</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘it could be the difference between life and death’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>was unspoken, but understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the next moment, Ichika’s brain short circuits. A soft brush on her cheek that only registers as Red’s lips pressing light and sweet after the fact has Ichika’s face flaming. It was over quickly, but the Shields Specialist had trouble focusing on the words rushed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is an excellent idea, Pink! I’ll tell the Captain, but can I shadow you right now? What’s your next task?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Ichika nods. Her Commander whips out her halopad, and Ichika can see her rapidly firing the keys, and the icon of the Captain’s contact. Ichika takes that brief moment to focus on her breath, slowing her heart. Red was shameless. Absolutely shameless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red looks up and her brows furrow once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I harmed you again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m uncomfortable being kissed by someone I am not involved with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mistake. I thought it was an encouraging gesture with friends. How should I express that from now on instead of… smooching?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...just say what you mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red nods, dark cheeks flushing darker. Ichika turns away from the conversation and puts her hands on her hips, eying the vent with suspicion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get to work. We have to prime shields, which is just making sure that the plasma hasn’t moved out of it’s destined place like it likes to do on old ships. It’s pretty easy to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika moves to the far end of the room, giving as much a berth between herself and the vent as possible. She doesn’t hear any footsteps behind her but she is sure that Red has followed her. She opens the control box and points to the red spots on the grid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These tell you where the plasma has left to clump together in other spots of the shield grid. The refiner has built in mechanisms to redistribute the plasma, but for whatever reason they didn’t automate it in earlier models. This is an earlier model, so this is just a nonsensical task I have to do everyday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She presses the red cells, and they turn blue again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you purposefully make a blue cell red?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, there’s certain times where that’s ok to do. But most of the time, a ship’s crew needs and expects a complete shield ready to protect them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about in newer models that have automated redistribution?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s when you have to touch the control box on newer crafts. You manually have to make those shield cells drain of plasma to create a chink in the ship’s armour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I understand now. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence started to stretch awkwardly as the task was done. Ichika backed away from the control box and decided to keep herself busy with checking if the control panel was still working right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That small detail helped the Venusians win their revolution, believe it or not. And after it was over, the rest of the Terran colonies adopted that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red hummed, her brows furrowing in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was likely a suggestion made by the Akrystians when w- they got involved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika pulled out a chair for herself and her Commander from the panel. She sat down after Red did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s something I never got. Why would aliens want to get involved in our wars if they’re such a peace-loving group?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red licked her lips, eyes averted and sharp from careful consideration. After a moment, she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what I have gathered from their transmissions and my studies, the Arkrystian Tribes see us like distant cousins. They see the early days of their own civilization in us, I believe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would...make some sense. Aren’t the tribes made of different intelligent races? They must have fought at first, before being able to gain middle ground and unite as one civilization.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red nodded, a little smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that thought inspiring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish it had been inspiring sooner.” After all, she wouldn’t have been so alone. But she didn’t mean to say that out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red tilted her head at her. Grey eyes, beautiful, confused. She leaned forward, eyebrows furrowed, as if she picked up Ichika’s sour turn in mood. Which was difficult to do, since she had long since perfected her poker face. She smiles calmly at her Commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You unlock my tragic backstory at level 5, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what level am I currently on?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Level one is the Stranger level. Level two is the Acquaintance. I would say you’re about to level up to three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The power goes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few moments are dizzy, dark, and blurred together overwhelmingly in her panic to get to the lights. The suit lights let her only see so far, and she wasn’t sure where Red was. She ran down the corridor, one hand on the wall for guidance. The gaping maw of Storage stopped her for one second. She heard footsteps run ahead of her. Someone else could get there quicker, good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued to follow the wall to the left. She would run to the next corridor and get there without knocking over storage cubes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tripped over something on her way, sending her sprawled on her stomach. She rolled over onto her back and sat up. Lime was laying there. Ichika’s stomach twisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned Lime onto her back and felt her pulse. It was steady but weak for a body at rest. She cradled her crewmate’s head and pulled her into her lap. Her glove pulled back wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights came back on, and she saw someone at the entrance to Storage. She looked up, and there was Red, eyes wide and hand still lingering on the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red, Lime was knocked unconscious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice broke the Commander out of her reverie and Red rushed to her side. The larger woman scooped up their hurt crewmate and ran around the storage cubes to cut through the Cafeteria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika’s fingers slipped on her suit collar, blood smearing the button to the coms on her suit. When it finally worked, she was in the medbay with Red, Black and Lime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone tried to kill Lime in storage! We’re in Medbay!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My sister has been pressing me to do a chapter with Lime, who is her oc pretty much so I decided to move some things forward. The entire time I was concerned that I made Ichika too sassy to be in character, but meh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>